X-Men meet Teen Titans
by AwesomeCrazyImp
Summary: Pretty self explanatory, but the two teams don't get along at first.(Only involves the younger people of the X-Men and some others)


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men. Should be pretty obvious really if I did own X-Men, Kitty Pryde and Jimmy would get a lot more screen time. Sorry of some of the facts and stuff aren't accurate I'm sort of new to X-Men.**_

Storm announced that her and Logan were going away for a few weeks to investigate and capture some rogue mutants that were terrorizing some cities. Hank was in the middle of a series of very important meetings.

"We will be back in a few weeks" Storm was talking to the whole Institute, "there will be no classes until we get back." After saying there was a cheer from all of the students.

They left later that afternoon.

(Page break please ignore)

Peter and Bobby were walking around the grounds trying to find something to do.

"Man I never thought having no classes could be so boring." Peter said with an enormous sigh.

"Don't think of it like that", Bobby said to his friend, " we just need to find something to do." Even as he was saying it he saw Kitty, Rogue and Jimmy talking ahead of them.

With a smirk he said, "I just got an idea."

(With Kitty, Rogue, and Jimmy)

"Rogue I can't believe that your powers are coming back." Kitty said while leaning against a big oak tree.

"I know I'm just as surprised as you are. I guess the 'almighty' cure wasn't as good as they thought it was." As she said this Jimmy looked relieved.

Kitty sat up and looked at Rogue, "Are you upset about it, you know, not working."

"I guess a little but I was talkin' to Hank about it and he said that in theory I should eventually be able to control my powers, like take powers when I want to, plus I get to stay here."

"That's good I'm glad you have come to terms with it." Kitty said with a smile then turned to Jimmy and asked, "How are you enjoying the Institute Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled at her and said, "It's been great, so many nice people, and people helping with my power, and…. "

anything he was going to say after that was interrupted by a ton of water that was poured on then from the tree branches above. Laughter could also be heard from the higher branches.

"BOBBY, PETER!" both girls shouted, infuriated at their prank while Jimmy was trying to hold back laughter.

Both boys jumped out of the tree and ran back to the institute before the girls or Jimmy could catch them. The chase carried on through out the institute causing several of the students to shout in annoyance at being bumped into. Eventually Bobby and Peter ran into a room to hide in.

"We should be safe in here." Peter said gasping for breath. Sadly at that moment Kitty phased through the door.

"You two idiots realize that I can walk through walls right?" Kitty asked with a smirk.

Rogue's voice came through the door, "You guys shouldn't be in there, that's Storm's office." They all looked around and saw that she was right, they were in Storm's office. The door opened and Jimmy and Rogue walked in.

"What's up with the monitor?" Peter said pointing to the computer screen. The computer in mention was flashing red.

"We should check it out." Kitty said, sitting down at the computer and began typing. After a few minuets of typing Kitty looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"What!" everyone shouted at her.

"The Juggernaut is back and he is destroying someplace Jump City."

"What should we do?" Bobby asked, the uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Well…" Rogue started, "technically we are X-Men and Storm and Wolverine aren't hear to help so we should go after him ourselves." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell Warren, and you guys get ready. We'll meet at the jet in 20 minutes." Kitty said taking charge. With that everyone was off getting ready except Jimmy.

"Why aren't you getting ready Jimmy?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Because my power will only make things harder." Jimmy stated sadly.

"You are trying to be able to control it," Kitty told him, " and plus last time we faced Juggernaut together you were pretty helpful." She added with a smile.

Jimmy agreed and ran off to get ready while Kitty went to tell Warren.

**A/N-I'm not even sure how many people actually read author's notes but whatever. I'm very sorry if they are out of character or factually wrong in some way but yah. Tell me if it's good and if I should continue.**

**Thanks**


End file.
